


Rebelde Real

by Multishipper22



Category: Soy Luna
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper22/pseuds/Multishipper22
Summary: En el reino de Kricoragán,todo el mundo vivia en armonia. Todos,excepto el joven principe y heredero al trono,Ramiro Ponce. Ramiro siempre había sido un chico muy curioso y un tanto rebelde. Tenia un sueño,saber que se sentiria ser un chico normal sin responsabilidades ni obligaciones como las suyas. Dicho sueño que decide hacer realidad por un día,al escaparse de las comodidades de su lujoso hogar y la inflexible vigilancia de los guardias.Por otro lado esta Yamila Sanchez recién llegada con su familia desde la isla de Santa Juliana,su hogar desde que nació. Yam es una chica dulce y amable cuya pasión por el diseño de ropa es su propio sueño y meta para el futuro.A diferencia de su medio hermana,Ámbar,ella esta muy feliz con la mudanza y dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida.Ramiro y Yamila se conocerán y se haran grandes amigos. Ella,al enterarse de su identidad,hara todo por ayudarlo. Él hara todo lo posible por quedarse al lado de aquella rubia que poco a poco entra en su corazón.
Relationships: Jimena Medina/Nicolás Navarro, Yamila Sanchez/Ramiro Ponce, Ámbar Smith/Simón Álvarez





	1. Chapter 1

-Simón,por favor... -suplico el joven Ramiro Ponce a su guardia personal y mejor amigo.

-No,Ramiro. -negó con la cabeza mirando al principe con pena-. Tengo ordenes exactas de que no dejarte salir de acá y no pienso perder mi trabajo.

Ramiro bufo con molestia. Convencer a Simón sería más dificil de lo que pensaba. A veces no entendia como podía ser amigo de alguien tan duro e inflexible. Pero era Simón,aquel que había empezado a trabajar con la familia real desde hace algunos meses y el cual se había ganado su confianza y respeto. No podia enojarse con él. Además,lo necesitaba si quería cumplir con su plan.

-No vas a perder tu trabajo. -le aseguro con total tranquilidad mientras caminaba de un lado al otro cerca de Simón-. Te aseguro que no nos van a descubrir y sera solo por un mes.

-Se notara tu ausencia. -lo contradijo-. ¿Como pensas que el personal no se de cuenta e informe a tus padres?

-Fácil,consegui a alguien que me hiciera el favor de hacerse pasar por mi. -le respondió-. Voy a decirles a todos que estoy muy enfermo y que no saldre de mi habitación.

-Interesante,pero no me convence. -se cruza de brazos y se apoya en la pared que había detrás suyo.

-¿Y que tengo que decir para convencerte? -Ramiro lo miro.Ya estaba hartandose un poco de la actitud del joven guardia.

-Nada porque no me vas a convencer. A parte... -mira su reloj en su muñeca izquierda y cambia de tema-. ¿No deberías estar en tus lecciones de política y economia?

-Pff,esas clases me tienen hasta el cuello. -se queja el ruloso-. Pero no cambies el tema. -lo mira fijo e implorante-. Simón,en serio necesito hacer esto. Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que detesto esta vida y quiero saber como es ser un simple chico del pueblo. Aunque sea solo una vez...

Simón suspiro con derrota. -Ok. -accedió-. Te voy a ayudar,pero solo por esta vez. Si esto sale mal,olvidate de nuestra amistad.

-Gracias,gracias. -Ramiro,euforico,lo abrazó fuerte-. Eres el mejor amigo de todo el mundo.

-Más te vale que no me arrepienta. -le dice antes de ver salir a su amigo del salón principal.

(...)

El aire fresco de la mañana golpeaba sobre su rostro haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande. Nada le emocionaba más a Yamila Sanchez que el comenzar una nueva aventura.

-¿Queres meter tu cabeza detro del auto y comportarte como una persona normal? -le pregunta con irritación su medio hermana,Ámbar,quién estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Y vos queres dejar de ser tan amargada por una vez en tu vida? -le responde Yam sin borrar su sonrisa ni meter su cabeza dentro del auto,lo cual enfurece más a Ámbar.

-Chicas,no empiezen. -dice el señor Smith mientras conducia el auto sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-No empiezo nada. -se defendio la rubia de ojos azules-. Es ella la que me provoca.

Yam rueda los ojos. Sabía que su medio hermana nunca dejaría de comportarse así. Desde que Charlie Smith había decidido casarse con Laura Sanchez,Ámbar había estado más odiosa de lo que ya era. Había aceptado la nueva relación de su padre,pero que quisiera convertirlo en algo más fue demasiado para ella. Para colmo también tenía que aceptar la presencia de Yam,con quién se odiaron mutuamente desde que se conocieron. 

A Yam tampoco le gustaba mucho tener que soportarla,pero lo haría con tal de ver feliz a su madre de nuevo. Se merecia recomenzar su vida luego de la perdida de su esposo y padre de Yam. Ahora,un par de años después de dicha boda,se podría decir que ya son una familia conformada y solida. 

En este momento se encontraban viajando a su nuevo hogar. Tras muchos años de vivir en Santa Juliana,el matrimonio decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de aire y sintieron que Kricoragán era el lugar perfecto para ellos. A Yam le encanto la idea,pero Ámbar armó un gran berrinche que no logro convencer a ninguno de los dos adultos.

-Ahi esta. -exclamo Laura señalando una casa ni muy grande ni muy chica.

"Es perfecta" pensó Yam cuando vio la casa,ignorando la cara de asco que puso Ámbar. 

El auto se estaciono frente a la casa y la familia entera salio de el admirando su nuevo hogar.

-Encima tengo que vivir en una pocilga. No lo puedo creer. -murmuro con desprecio la de ojos azules ganandose una mirada de odio de su media hermana.

-Ámbar,no seas asi. -la regaño su padre quién a pesar de adorar a su hija a veces también lo agotaba con su acida actitud.

-Bueno,bueno...vamos a sacar nuestras cosas y a entrarlas a la casa. -dijo la mamá de Yam previniendo una pelea padre e hija-. El camión de la mudanza no debe tardar en llegar.

Haciendole caso a Laura,se dedicaron a agarrar sus cosas y entrarlas a la casa. Yam y Ámbar se apresuraron a ver las habitaciones para elegir una para cada una. Para fastidio de Yam,su medio hermana se quedo con la más grande y más linda mientras que ella tuvo la más pequeña y sin gracia. 

Media hora más tarde llegó el camión de la mudanza y las medio hermanas se dedicaron a ver como algunas personas entraban los muebles a la casa.

-Sos tan rara,Yam. -le comentó Ámbar al mirar la cara de emoción y felicidad de esta para luego alejarse para enviar algunos mensajes a los amigos a los que se había visto obligada a abandonar.

Yam la ignoro. La amargura Ámbar no lograría arruinar su buen humor. Este era un nuevo comienzo para todos y esperaba con mucha ilusión poder hacer nuevas amistades.


	2. Chapter 2

No fue dificil preparar todo para aquel emprendimiento que tanto emocionaba a Ramiro con ayuda de Simón quién se encargo de conseguirle un lugar como alumno en la escuela secundaria de la ciudad y también se encargo de conseguirle todo lo que fuera a necesitar durante su estadía fuera de las paredes de su hogar. Acordaron que se quedaría en casa de Simón y que él le prestaría ropa adecuada para aquella nueva y breve vida.

-Ramiro,ya esta todo desocupado. -le anuncio Simón a su amigo al entrar en la habitación de este.

-Bien. -sonrio con satisfacción el joven principe-. Mi reemplazante estara por aca en cualquier momento.

-Entonces más vale que nos demos prisa. -hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que salieran de la habitación.

Ramiro suspiro y miro por última vez aquel lugar donde practicamente había pasado toda su vida. Dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego se apresuro a seguir a Simón hasta el salón principal. Al fin iba a salir de esa fortaleza llena de mandatos y deberes que tanto lo hostigaban. Por fin sabría como sería tener una vida normal.

Desde que nació la vida de Ramiro estuvo llena de deberes y responsabilidades que no quería cargar. Sin embargo,al ser el hijo mayor del rey,estaba destinado a ser su heredero y futuro rey por lo cual tenian que prepararlo desde sus primeros años. 

Durante todos esos años,siempre sintio curiosidad por el mundo exterior. No era que no lo dejaran salir sino que no lo dejaban salir más allá de los jardines del lugar. Los reyes pensaban que aún no estaba listo para conocer a su pueblo y que le faltaba más entrenamiento. Querían que a los ojos del mundo,él fuera el perfecto futuro lider de Kricoragán y a Ramiro eso lo agotaba.

Hoy a sus 17 años,pronto a cumplir 18,Ramiro solamente se preguntaba que harían los chicos que no llevan su misma carga. ¿Saldrían con amigos?¿irian a fiestas? No es como si nunca hubiese ido a ninguna fiesta,pero a las que iba eran muy aburridas y llena de adultos que no lo podian comprender. Deseaba conocer a alguien de su mia edad y poder entablar una linda amistad.

No es que Simón no contara como su amigo,pero era su único amigo y también su guardia personal por lo que casi siempre estaba de servicio o ayudando a algún compañero de trabajo. La mayor parte de sus días,Ramiro se sentía muy solo. También estaba su hermana,pero ella preferia pasar tiempo en casa de sus amigas y por lo general era una molestia.

Al llegar a la puerta,se encontraron con el reemplazante de Ramiro y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras,salieron de ahí. Simón había hecho muy bien su trabajo al encargarse de mantener alejado al personal y al resto de la guardia real.

-Bien. Gracias por ayudarme,Simón. -le dijo Ramiro con una sonrisa-. Desde acá me ocupo yo.

-O no. No pienso dejarte solo. -Ramiro lo miro con sorpresa-. Pedi un pequeño mes de vacaciones para mi. En mi reemplazo va estar Benicio,lo cual es bueno porque es tan tonto que ni se va a dar cuenta de esto.

-No era necesario. -le reprocho mirandolo serio.

-Si lo era. -lo contradijo el otro mientras lo guiaba hacia las rejas que rodeaban el majestuoso edificio-. Mi trabajo es cuidarte y no te dejare solo. Además,dudo que puedas salir adelante en el mundo exterior.

-Si no hay otra opción... -suspiro,aunque le agradaba la idea de tener a su mejor amigo a su lado.

-¡Esperen! -les grito una voz que hizo que ambos se congelaran.

Al darse la vuelta,vieron a una pelirroja correr hacia ellos.

-Jim...demonios. -murmuro Ramiro con frustración.

-Sin mi no se iran. -se impuso la pelirroja al llegar junto a ellos.

-Ni loco te dejo venir con nosotros. -la chica lo miro mal-. No quiero que me arruines esto.

-Te lo voy arruinar si te vas sin mi. -le dijo Jim-. No quiero verme en la obligación de delatarte con nuestros padres. 

-Ufff...esta bien. -cedio mirandola enojado-. Vendrás con nosotros,pero si causas problemas te mando de regreso a casa. 

-Nunca causo problemas. -miro ofendida a su hermano-. No eres el único con deseos de saber como es una vida diferente a la nuestra.

Ramiro bufó.Dudaba que a Jim le molestara la vida de la realeza.Era lo suficientemente presumida como para molestarse con sus lujos. O eso era lo que él creia.

-Bien,vamonos. -dijo Simón mirando a los hermanos-. Si no nos vamos ahora,nos descubriran.

La pelirroja y el ruloso asintieron y luego siguieron a Simón quién maldecía internamente por tener que cuidar de dos personas a la vez. 

(...)

Ámbar y Yam se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad principal del reino. Mientras una rubia miraba todo a su alrededor con cierto desprecio,la otra miraba sus alrededores con emoción mientras escuchaba música con los audifonos que se puso para no escuchar a su media hermana.

Tras unos minutos de caminata,Yam se detuvo al ver un local llamado "Jam & Roller". Se saco sus audifonos y detuvo a Ámbar para señalarle el lugar.

-Ámbar,mira... -señalo-. ¿No te parece interesante que entremos a ver?

-Lo que me parece interesante es que terminemos con este recorrido absurdo que ya me tiene harta. -dijo rodando los ojos-. Fue muy mala idea que tu mamá me hiciera acompañarte. 

-No seas amargada. -bufo-. Solo mira el nombre,¿no te tienta? Podria haber una pista de patinaje.

Ámbar cedio. Su mayor pasión era patinar y todo lo que tenia que ver con eso era su debilidad. No pudo negarse a la posibilidad de encontrar un lugar en el cual patinar.

En cuanto las rubias entraron,descubrieron que Yam no estaba tan errada. El lugar,además de ser una cafetería con un escenario para presentaciones musicales,tenia una pista de patinaje en la cual ya había varias personas patinando. 

Ambas decidieron separarse para ver mejor el lugar. Mientras Ámbar se dirigia hacia la zona de la pista de patinaje,Yam se acerco a una chica que estaba semtada junto a la barra donde se hacían los pedidos.

-Hola. -saludo amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Hola. -la chica,de pelo lacio castaño oscuro y con anteojos rojos,correspondió su sonrisa-. Soy Nina.

-Me llamo Yamila,pero me dicen Yam. -se presento la rubia-. Soy nueva por acá. Mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar.

-Bueno,es un gusto conocerte. Hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante por aca. -comento Nina.

-¿Y que hacías? -ve que sobre la barra y junto a Nina había unos diarios y revistas.

-Leyendo y buscando algo de información sobre el principe. -le responde la chica.

-Ah,si. Ya había oido que aca tenian reyes y principes. -rio la rubia-. Igual,¿para que queres saber sobre el principe? Debe ser todo un arrogante y creido ¿no?

-No...no. -Nina se sonroja un poco-. En realidad,nadie sabe como es él. Nunca salió de su gran mansión. Al menos,no a la vista del público.

-¿Por que? -se extraño Yam.

-No lo sé. -se encoge de hombros-. Por eso estoy buscando algo sobre él. Es tan misterioso.

-Mmm,¿es idea mia o te gusta un poquito ese dichoso principe? -le sonrie burlonamente.

-No,¿que decis?...no. -vuelve a sonrojarse aún más y se pone algo nerviosa-. Yo,ya mejor me voy. Supongo que nos veremos en el Blake.

Yam se queda mirando como Nina sale corriendo del lugar y se sienta a esperar a Ámbar para volver a su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

Ámbar Smith se encontraba sentada en las gradas que rodeaban la pista del Jam & Roller,mirando a los que patinaban con nostalgia y anhelo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que patino por última vez y los recuerdos seguían intactos.

Antes del nuevo matrimonio de su padre,Ámbar solía ser una patinadora extraordinaria que patinaba en un grupo de patinaje llamado "Red Sharks" que era el grupo oficial del pueblo en la que solía vivir. Ella en ese grupo participo de muchas competencias y gracias a ella el grupo logró ganar varias veces,pero un día todo eso llegó a su fin.

¿Como fue que pasó? Su nombre era Luna Valente,una patinadora no tan extraordinaria como la rubia aunque bastante talentosa. Sus compañeros de equipo no dudaron en reemplazarla con esa castaña de ojos verdes,quién celebro su ingreso al grupo restregandole en la cara a su antecesora su triunfo.

Ámbar quedó tan desvastada que no volvió a patinar nunca más. Le traia muchos recuerdos dolorosos que aún le dolían. Y quizás por eso era tan amargada. El haber perdido tanto en su vida,la oscureció un poco. Perdió a su mamá,perdió su lugar en el equipo de patinaje y perdió toda su alegria y buena onda. Ahora con la mudanza,acababa de perder lo único que le quedaba: sus amigos y su vida en general. Ya no sentía que tenia motivos para no ser una amargada con todos.

Pensando en eso y en el odio que le seguía teniendo a Luna,casi no se dió cuenta de la presencia de un par de chicas a unos asientos junto a ella. Una de las chicas tenia el cabello negro y lacio. De tez palida y bien vestida,para el gusto de Ámbar. Mientras que la otra tenia el cabello color castaño rojizo y su vestimenta era algo más femenina que la otra. Ambas compartian una tablet entre sus manos y parecian estar discutiendo sobre algo en el aparato.

-No,no. Eso ya lo hicimos la semana pasada. -la morena nego con la cabeza-. Hay que grabar a alguien más. Nuestros seguidores deben estar más que hartos de vernos patinar.

-Es que no hay patinadores dignos de estar en nuestro canal,Delfi. -dijo la otra encogiendose de hombros.

-Bueno,entonces... -Delfi se interrumpio al ver a Ámbar y luego,bajo la mirada de su amiga,se dirigio hacia ella-. Disculpa,¿Sos nueva acá? 

-Si,lo soy. -respondio friamente la rubia,le molestaban que se acercaran a ella. Por lo general,era Ámbar la que se acercaba a las personas para conocerlas.No al revés.

-Me llamo Delfi. -se presento la morena-. Quisiera saber si vos patinas porque mi amiga Jazmín y yo estamos buscando patinadores para nuestro canal.

-Solía hacerlo,pero ya no. -se levanta de su asiento y se va hacia la cafetería,ignorando a las dos chicas que dejó atrás. No estaba lista para hacer nuevas amistades.

(...)

Simón llevo a Ramiro y Jim a su casa. Él vivia con su mamá en una linda casa color verde de dos pisos que justamente tenia un par de habitaciones extra para invitados. Al entrar en la casa Tamara,su mamá,se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a sus acompañantes.

-¿Ramiro?¿Jim? -miro a los chicos sorprendida-. ¿Que hacen aca? -luego miro a su hijo-. ¿Los trajiste vos?

-Es obvio,¿no? -respondió Simón-. Espero que no te moleste que vivan con nosotros por un tiempo.

-No me molesta. -lo contradijo-.Son más que bienvenidos a quedarse aca,pero no quiero tener problemas con sus padres.

-No te preocupes por eso,Tamara. -le dijo Ramiro interviniendo en la conversación-. Esta todo bajo control y si llega a pasar algo,las consecuencias las voy asumir yo.

-Yo también. -agrego Jim quién adoraba a Tamara,lo cual era mutuo.

Tamara Alvarez era la mejor amiga de Thiago Ponce. También se había hecho muy buena amiga de su esposa,Lucrecia. Ambas familias eran muy buenas amigas. Tamara era como una tía para Ramiro y Jim y la única persona fuera del edidicio real que los iba a visitar de vez en cuando. Por eso Simón no tuvo problemas en conseguir trabajo con la familia real cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Ok. -suspiro la mayor-. Supongo que van a necesitar algo de ayuda,asi que cuenten conmigo para lo que sea. Simón,acompañalos a sus habitaciones y Jim,tengo algo de ropa para vos que seguro vas a necesitar.En un rato te la llevo.

Simón hizo lo que su mamá le dijo y luego fue a su habitación a hacer una llamada. Si Ramiro y Jim iban a vivir una vida completamente normal por un tiempo,lo mejor sería que hablara con su tía Sharon para conseguirles un lugar en el Blake South Collage ya que en unos días comenzarían las clases.


	4. Chapter 4

Jim estaba más que emocionada. La posibilidad de conocer gente nueva y estudiar junto a otras personas,la ilusionaba. Al igual que su hermano,Jim se sentía muy sola. Ramiro creia que era feliz con su vida,pero esa era una máscara.

A la pelirroja no le gustaba juntarse con otras princesas. Todas eran engridas y frivolas. Jim tenia que fingir ser como ellas para poder estar en su compañía y eso no le era muy agradable. Se aburría lo suficiente como para molestar de vez en cuando a su hermano.

También tenia otro deseo: enamorarse. Jim soñaba con encontrar al amor de su vida. No esperaba un principe,no. Los principes que conocia eran tan odiosos como las princesas. Jim quería a un chico simple y simpatico. Alguien que pudiera quererla tal como es y con todos sus defectos y que ella también pudiera quererlo asi. Alguien tan apasionado como ella lo era para el baile.

Bailar era su más grande pasión. Sin embargo,el único tipo de baile que sus padres le permitían aprender era el ballet. Ella había disfrutado sus clases durante un tiempo,pero pronto empezó a querer conocer otros estilos de baile. Eso no le fue posible en aquellos tiempos,pero ahora tenia algo de libertad como para explorar nuevas aventuras y ser quién queria ser.

-Recuerden...sus nombres son Ramiro y Jim Montesinos. -les dijo Simón a ambos mientras los acompañaba a la entrada del Blake South Collage,el colegio en el que iban a estudiar en secreto por un tiempo-. Son hijos de una amiga de mi mamá. Si mi tía les pregunta,le dicen eso. Aunque no creo que lo haga.

-Ok,ok.Entendimos. -dijo Ramiro. 

-Bien. -les sonrio su amigo-. Los vengo a buscar cuando terminen las clases. Adiós.

-Aún sigue pareciendome raro que ya haya terminado el colegio. -comentó Jim mientras ambos miraban como Simón se alejaba caminando-. Es una lástima. Él nos podria haber ayudado. 

-Aja. -concordo el ruloso sin siquiera mirar a su hermana. Estaba distraido mirando como de un auto bajaban un par de rubias,con el mismo uniforme del colegio puesto,peleandose la una con la otra.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a ser una amargada? -le pregunto la de ojos castaños,que para Ramiro era muy hermosa,a la otra.

-Cuando dejes de ser un faro de alegría andante. -le contesto con amargura la de ojos azules quién parecia una modelo salida de revista,pero con esa actitud a Ramiro no se le hacía muy atractiva ni agradable.

-¿A quién estas mirando? -le pregunto de repente Jim haciendo que él despegara su mirada de las chicas.

-A esas chicas. -le respondio señalandolas disimuladamente.

Jim las miro y rio levemente. -Primer día en el mundo no real ¿y ya estás buscando un interes amoroso?

-¿Que? No,nada que ver. -negó mirandola mal-. Solo llamaron mi atención.

-Aja,ven. -lo agarra de la mano-. Vamos a saludarlas.

Antes de que pudiera protestar,lo arrastro hacia donde estaban las chicas. Si llamaron la atención de Ramiro debia ser por algo. A su hermano dificilmente le llamaba la atención algo o alguien que no conociera.

-Hola -saludo la pelirroja a las rubias.

La de ojos azules solo los miro con molestia y luego se dirigio al edificio mientras la otra les sonrio amablemente. "Que bonita sonrisa" no puedo evitar pensar Ramiro mientras correspondia dicha sonrisa.

-Hola,me llamo Yam. -se presentó la rubia-. Soy nueva por acá.

-Yo soy Jim. -dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa-. Y este de aca es mi bobo hermano,Ramiro.

-Cállate,Jimena. -la reto el chico mirandola mal y luego le sonrio a Yam-. Nosotros también somos nuevos por acá.

-Que alivio. Me preocupaba tener que pasar por esto yo sola. -suspiro la chica-. Disculpen e mi medio hermana que no los saludo. Ella esta un tanto mal porque nos acabamos de mudar y no lo acepta del todo.

-No te preocupes. Mi hermano también tiene esas actitudes a veces. -Ramiro rodo los ojos al oir eso y Jim rió-. Bueno,mejor entremos o sino vamos a llegar tarde.

Los tres entraron al colegio hablando un poco más hasta que encontraron el aula que les correspondia. Para su suerte,los tres iban al mismo curso. En cuanto las clases dieron comienzo,la profesora presento a los alumnos nuevos lo cual fue un castigo para Ámbar,que también estaba ahi,algo natural para Yam y algo nuevo para los hermanos reales. Por suerte,nadie dudo de sus apellidos.

Durante la primera clase,todos estaban muy concentrados en las palabras de la profesora o escribiendo lo que ella ponía en el pizzarrón.Todos,excepto Yam. Desde que conoció a Jim y Ramiro no podia dejar de pensar en ellos y mirarlos discretamente. Se le hacían muy agradables y raramente interesantes. Como si ocultaran algo. Aunque de los dos,al que más estaba mirando era a Ramiro. No podia evitar pensar en lo atractivo que era. "Parece un principe" pensó para luego desechar esa idea de su mente "¿Un principe? No,no,no. No estoy acá para estas cosas. Tengo que dejar de ver películas de Disney. Ya descubri que el amor no esta hecho para mi y lo enterre para siempre. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en la clase". Dejando a un lado todos sus pensamientos,la rubia dejo de mirar a Ramiro y se concentro en la clase.


	5. Chapter 5

En cuanto la clase termino,sono el timbre del recreo. Jim y Ramiro se miraron entre si ya que no sabían para que era ese timbre y mucho menos que era el recreo. Las clases que tomaban en su hogar real siempre habían sido seguidas y sin ningun tipo de descanso. 

Yam se los explico en cuanto vio sus caras de confusión. Le parecia divertido y,a la vez,muy extraño que no tuvieran nada de eso de donde fuera que venian.

-Es que de donde venimos todo es muy diferente a aca. -le explico Jim mientras caminaban los tres por los pasillos del colegio-. Todo era más rigido. Nunca se nos permitió ningún "recreo".

-Eso es horrible. -se compadecio la rubia-. Pero no se preocupen. Ahora ya estan aca y no tienen que sufrir más ese martirio.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron emocionados. ¿Quién diria que ir al ccolegio los alegraria tanto?. Algo similar pasó cuando llegaron a la cafetería y Yam dedujo lo que les pasaba por la mente a los chicos nuevos.

-Es una cafetería. -explicó-. Aca nos juntamos para comer algo y hablar de nuestras cosas.

Jim y Ramiro nunca se habían juntado para comer. Solo un par de veces con sus padres en alguna reunión importante con representantes de otros países. Por lo general,comían solos en sus respectivas habitaciones. No les permitian comer juntos.

-Wow...nosotros jamás comemos juntos. -comento Ramiro.

-¿Por qué? -le pregunto Yam mirandolo con curiosidad.

-No nos dejan. -respondió Jim,encogiendose de hombros-. Dicen que no sería bueno para nosotros. Sería una mala influencia.

-Bueno,ya no estan allá. -cambió de tema la rubia para alegrar a sus nuevos compañeros y posibles amigos-. Vamos a buscar algo rico para comer y una mesa donde sentarnos.

Entre los alimentos,Jim y Ramiro vieron cosas que nunca antes habían probado. Asi que se agarraron lo que más les llamo la atención. Jim eligió una hamburguesa y Ramiro un pedazo de pizza. Yam eligio lo mismo que Jim junto con unas papas fritas. Luego fueron a sentarse.

Minutos después,se les acerco un chico castaño llamado Matteo quién invito a Ramiro a su mesa para conocerlo mejor. Asi fue como Jim y Yam quedaron solas.La rubia no despegaba su mirada de Ramiro mientras este se iba con Matteo.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? -le pregunto Jim al notar esto.

-¿Que? -se sorprendio la chica y se puso algo nerviosa-. No...no. Solo me parece lindo es todo.

-Siempre lo encuentran lindo. -bufó la pelirroja-. No lo entiendo. Para mi ed un bobo feo.

-Ja,ja,ja. -rio Yam sacando un pequeño cuaderno del bolsillo del saco de su uniforme-.Es normal,es tu hermano. Diria lo mismo si fuera mi caso.

-¿Y eso? -la princesa miró con curiosidad el cuaderno violeta en manos de la chica frente a ella.

-Ah,no es nada. -miro su cuaderno con timidez-. Es solo mi cuaderno de diseños.

-¿Diseños? -Jim abrio los ojos con sorpresa-. ¿Diseñas ropa o algo asi?

-Si,me encanta la moda y diseñar es mi pasión. -Yam sonrio con orgullo-. Me quiero dedicar a eso algún dìa.

-¿Puedo ver? -le preguntó Jim.

-Ok,pero solo porque sos vos. -dijo la rubia pasandole su cuaderno-. No le muestro estas cosas a nadie.

Jim lo agarró y comenzó a hojearlo. Se fascino ante cada diseño. Yam tenia talento tan único y especial que le daban ganas de contratarla como su nueva diseñadora personal. Si,tenia una diseñadora personal que le hacia sua vestidos y ropa de fiesta,pero esa persona no la conocía y no hacía nada que le gustara o le quedara siquiera bien.

-Son geniales,Yam. -le comentó con una sonrisa mientras le devolvia el cuaderno-. Vas a ser una diseñadora increible.

-Gracias. -se sonrojo Yam.

(...)

Mientras Jim y Ramiro disfrutaban su estadía en el Blake,en el hogar de la familia real ya estaban despertando algunas sospechas entre el personal.

-El joven Ramiro jamás pasa tanto tiempo en su habitación y lady Jim casi nunca se queda tanto tiempo en casa de la princesa Rose. -sentencio Julie,una ama de llaves muy estricta y profesional.

-El joven Ramiro esta enfermo y lady Jim esta esforzandose por encajar entre sus amigas. -excuso Cielo,una mucama que adoraba a los hermanos y con los que se llevaba muy bien-. No le busque más vueltas al asunto.

-Si,pero tiene algo de razón en sospechar. -intervino el mayordomo-. Cuando fui a llevarle la comida al principe,no me grito como hace siempre que me meto en su habitación. Esta muy callado y cubierto por completo con las sabanas de su cama.

-Relajense. -dijo Simón entrando a la cocina en donde se estaba hablando de esto-. Yo conozco a esos dos más que todos ustedes y les aseguro que no hay nada raro. Ahora creo que deberían volver al trabajo,¿no?

En cuanto todos se fueron a ocuparse de sus trabajos,Simón suspiro aliviado. A partir de ahora tendria que vigilar al personal más de cerca. Si se llegaban a enterar de que Jim y Ramiro se habían escapado,sería la catastrofe total.


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente,el día de clases había terminado y Jim como Ramiro,aún seguían euforicos por la experiencia vivida,fueron a la entrada del Blake a esperar a Simón que los pasaría a buscar. 

Estaban comentandose entre ellos kas mejores partes de su día cuando Yam se les acerco con su hermanastra siguiendola muy a su pesar.

-Chicos. -llamo la atención de sus nuevos amigos,interrumpiendo sus comentarios-. ¿Quieren acompañarme al Jam & Roller? Es un lugar fantástico que encontre cuando llegue acá. 

-Nos encantaría,pero un amigo viene a buscarnos para acompañarnos a su casa,que es en donde nos estamos quedando,para no perdernos. -le explico Jim.

-Si,pero igual podríamos invitar a Simón e ir los cuatro,¿no? -sugirio Ramiro,que quería pasar más tiempo con Yam,mirando a su hermana.

-Ámbar,¿venis? -la rubia miro a su hermanastra. Sabía que se iba a negar,pero por pura amabilidad le pregunto.

-Yo a ese lugar no vuelvo. -respondio con firmeza la otra rubia justo en el momento en que Simón llegaba junto a ellos.

-Hola. -los saludo a todos-. Veo que hicieron algunas amistades... -miro a Yam para luego mirar por un largo rato a Ámbar.

-Oh si. -afirmo la pelirroja y se dispuso a presentar a las chicas que los acompañaban-. Ellas son Yam y su hermanastra Ámbar.

-Un placer conocerlas. -dijo Simón quién estrecho la mano de Yam y hubiera hecho lo mismo con la de Ámbar si esta no se hubiera negado-. Soy Simón,un gran amigo de Ramiro y Jim.

-Gusto en conocerte,Simón. -Yam le sonrio.

-Siento no decir lo mismo. -dijo Ámbar amargamente-. Y te voy a pedir que la proxima vez no te quedes mirandome mucho. Incomodas haciendo eso y es acosador.

-Si,lo siento. -se disculpo el castaño-. Es solo que nunca había visto tanta belleza en una chica.

-Lo que digas. -rodo sus ojos,dandole poca importancia al comentario de Simón-. Yo me voy.

Simón se quedo viendo como se alejaba. A pesar de su mala onda,había algo en ella que le atraía y no era solo su belleza. No sabía que era,pero presentía que había más en esa chica que esa máscara de odio.

-Ejem...Simón. -Ramiro sacudio su hombro para llamar su atención-. Por si no sabías,todavia estamos acá.

-Ay,si. Que torpe. -los cuatro rieron-. Bueno,¿nos vamos?

-En realidad,Yam nos había propuesto ir a un lugar llamado Jam & Roller. -dijo Jim.

-Ese es un increible lugar. -comentó Simón con una sonrisa-. Supongo que podemos pasar por ahi antes de ir a casa.

Los hermanos sonrieron y luego los cuatro se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar que ya estaba despertando su curiosidad.

(...)

-Wow... -fue lo único que pudieron decir Jim y Ramiro al ver todo eso.

-Si,lo mismo pense yo. -dijo Yam-. Y deberían ver la pista de patinaje.

-¿Pista de patinaje? -dijo Jim,extrañada.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Ramiro.

-¿No saben lo que es una pista de patinaje? -los mira sin poder creerlo mientras empezaba a preguntarse que clase de vida habrán llevado ese raro par de hermanos-. Una pista de patinaje es donde la gente patina. -explica ganandose más miradas de confusión por parte del dúo.

-Lo que pasa es que Jim y Ramiro vienen desde muy lejos y de donde vienen,nadie patina ni conoce lo que es el patinaje. -explica Simón inventando una excusa para sus amigos-. Son de uno de esos pequeños y raros países de Europa.

-Ah,entiendo. -finge comprender,a pesar de que no se creyo ni una palabra. Tarde o temprano,iba a averiguar que era lo que pasaba con aquellos dos-. Bueno,vamos para allá. Ustedes no pueden quedarse sin saber lo que es el patinaje.

Se dirigieron hacia la pista y se sentaron en los asientos de las gradas que rodeaban la pista. Tanto Jim y Ramiro se quedaron fascinados. Ellos no sabían mucho de deportes y entretenimientos como el patinaje. Solo conocían el polo y la equitación. Dos cosas en las cuales eran los mejores. Sin embargo,se negaron a aprender a patinar cuando Yam y Simón (ambos muy buenos patinadores) se ofrecieron a enseñarles.

Volvieron a la cafetería justo en el momento en que un chico rubio tropezaba con una silla y los seis vasos vacios de plástico sobre la bandeja de plata se le caían al piso. Por puro instinto,Jim se acerco a ayudar al chico.

-Gracias. -dijo el rubio al ver a la chica agarrando los vasos y poniendoloa de nuevo sobre la bandeja.

-Por nada. -ambos se sonrieron mirandose a los ojos.

Tal vez fue solo el momento o era una simple emoción de conocer a alguien más,pero Jim pudo sentir cierta conexión con ese chico de ojos verdosos. Ignoraba que al chico le pasaba lo mismo.

-Soy Nico. -se presentó él-. ¿Sos nueva,no? Nunca te había visto por acá.

-Si,lo soy. -respondio ella-. Me llamo Jim y vine acá con mi hermano Ramiro y mis amigos Simón y Yam que también es nueva por estos lugares. -señalo a los mencionados quienes se acercaron lentamente a ellos.

Ramiro los miraba con recelo. El único chico en el que confiaba que estuviera cerca de su hermana era Simón. Nunca le había gustado ver a otros cerca de ella. Aunque no lo pareciera,Ramiro era bastante protector con su hermana. Ella lo sacaba de quicio,pero aún asi la quería mucho y no dejaría que nadie la lastimase.

-Bueno,a Simón lo conozco. -Nico le sonrio al chico-. Tenemos una banda de música junto con Pedro que es mi compañero de trabajo aca en el roller.

-¿En serio? -los hermanos miraron a Simón con sorpresa. Nunca lo habían imaginado en una banda de música.

-Nico,era mi gran secreto. -le reprocho mientras el rubio lo miraba como queriendo disculparse-. Bueno,si. Tenemos la Roller Band,pero por el momento es solo un pequeño proyecto.

-Si. Solo nos presentamos en los Open Music. -conto Nico y luego explico-: Los Open Music son eventos que se organizan aca donde la gente hace una presentación musical.

-Eso es genial. -dijo Yam sonriente,ella adoraba cantar y bailar casi tanto como diseñar ropa. Sin duda alguna se presentaría a uno de esos Open.

Jim y Ramiro también se entusiasmaron por eso. Ambos amaban la música y siempre quisieron demostrar su talento en ello,pero nunca pudieron. Ahora tenian la oportunidad de hacerlo y se dijeron a si mismos que lo harían.

-Bueno,tengo que seguir trabajando. -les dijo Nico mirandolos apenado,queria seguir charlando,pero su deber llamaba.

-Entonces,nos veremos otro día. -dijo Jim mirandolo también apenada porque quería conocer más a ese chico.

-Eso espero. -le sonrio y luego se alejo de ellos para continuar con su trabajo.

Los cuatro se quedaron un rato más charlando entre ellos hasta que decidieron irse. Nico los miro desde lejos sin quitarle la vista de encima a cierta pelirroja y suspiro. Ese no sería el único suspiro que daría por aquella hermosa princesa.


End file.
